


I Like Girls.

by CodyEvans_Maximoff



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Light Angst, Sweet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyEvans_Maximoff/pseuds/CodyEvans_Maximoff
Summary: **Please note that this story does not take place during any particular season of The Office**16 year old Alexis Elizabeth Halpert likes girls and has known for the longest time. She wants to tell her parents, but does not know how to and does not know what they would think. In addition to her not knowing what to say, her parents are busy with work and her siblings, and she feels she is supposed to be the "easy kid". She decides to keep quiet about it, not wanting to add any more stress or worry to her parents.While Alexis is panicked about her situation, Jim and Pam notice that she seems acting differently and just seems to be 'off' from her normal self. They try to put things together and figure it is because they have not been able to spend much time with just Alexis in a while. Fearing that she feels neglected, they decide they want to spend some time just with her. They come up with the idea to take Alexis with them to work one day and have the entire day together, just the three of them.While at the office though, some interesting topics of conversation come up that further alter Alexis' decision and make her think about what she should do.
Relationships: Holly Flax/Michael Scott, Jim Halpert & Andy Bernard, Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert & Michael Scott, Jim Halpert & Original Female Character, Jim Halpert & Ryan Howard, Pam Beesly & Original Female Character, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Like Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching The Office recently and I just thought this would be a great idea for a story.
> 
> **Please note: Alexis is the eldest daughter of Pam and Jim. I'd say that Cece would be 6 and Philip would be 4! (I am not really placing this situation in any season/giving anyone else defined ages).**
> 
> **Also note: This does not take place at the same time of the existing seasons of The Office (I do make some references to Marvel movies as well as movies that came out after 2013 so please, feel free to use your imagination to fill in any gaps! :))**

Jim wakes up and blinks a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He turns over In his bed, finding both Philip and Cece curled up under the covers, still asleep, between him and his wife, Pam, who is also asleep. A smile creeps onto his face as he now turns over the other way, looking at the clock which reads 9:25 am. 

"Shit," Jim whispers as he sits up in bed, realizing he forgot to set his alarm. 

He gets out of bed and goes to wake up Pam. 

"We're going to be late." He says, pressing a kiss to her head and trying to wake her up as calmly as possible. 

Pam's eyes flutter open as she lets out a small groan. 

"Get them up," Jim gestures to Cece and Philip. "I'll go wake up Alexis." 

Pam nods as sits up while Jim dashes out of the room. He runs down the hall, to the end of the hallway, where Alexis' room is. The door is wide open so Jim pokes his head in, not seeing her in there. He now runs downstairs.

"Alexis!" Jim yells, as he looks for her. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" She says.

Jim turns the corner, going into the kitchen, and finds Alexis there, fully dressed and now pouring a mug of coffee in the "World's Best Dad" mug that they got Jim last father's day. 

"You were all asleep," Alexis says. "And I know you have to go to Philip's soccer practice and Cece's dance lesson this morning and I figured to just prepare breakfast. Oh, and Philip's jersey is are already packed and his cleats are at the front door. I filled both of their water bottles and packed all of Cece's stuff."

"You are the best." Jim smiles as he lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so, so much."

"Eh, no problem." 

"I'm going to go get changed and I'll be right back, okay? And your mother should be down soon, too. Did you make her the tea she likes?"

Alexis nods. 

"Perfect." Jim smiles at he now runs out of the room. 

Alexis finishes up with pouring Jim's coffee and puts it at his spot on the table. Then, she pours Pam's tea and decides to also pour herself some coffee too, throwing some sugar, milk and ice in the mug along with it. In just a few more minutes, Cece and Philip both run into the kitchen and take their seats at the table. Alexis goes over to the table now and helps them pours their cereal and milk, earning small 'thank yous', from the kids. Pam comes down shortly after, seeing that everything is set up. She looks at Alexis and smiles.

"Morning," Pam says, now walking over to Alexis and pressing a kiss to her head. 

"Hey, mom," Alexis replies. "I already got your tea ready." 

"Thank you."

Pam goes towards the kitchen now, as if to finish helping but Alexis stops her. 

"I did everything mom," Alexis says. "Just have breakfast and get ready to go."

Pam sighs and smiles. 

"Thank you," Pam says. "You're the be-"

"The best?" Alexis finishes. "Dad already told me." 

Pam smiles as she takes a seat, Alexis also taking a seat next to her. Alexis takes a sip of the coffee just as Jim comes downstairs, fully dressed now. 

"Wow, coffee?" Jim questions. 

"I'm 16..." Alexis adds. 

"I mean, I guess that's fine, right?" Jim looks at Pam for reassurance. 

Pam shrugs and Jim takes a seating, beginning to drink his own coffee. After a little while longer, everyone finishes up.

"You wanna come with me?" Jim asks Alexis, as Pam takes the kids to get ready. "Or do you want to go with mom?"

"Can I just...stay home?" Alexis asks. 

"I mean, yeah, sure. Uh...I was going to go to the store, afterwards. Do you...do you need anything?" 

"I'm good, dad. Thanks."

"Yeah, of course. But if you need anything, call me or mom. Okay?" 

"I know." 

Jim now goes to the door, where both Philip and Cece are ready to go. 

"She's going to stay home," Jim says, gesturing to Alexis. 

"You sure?" Pam asks, turning to Alexis.

"I am, mom." Alexis smiles. "I kind of want to watch TV, and now that no one is home I can use the big TV."

"Alright, alright. Well, enjoy and call if you need anything."

Alexis nods as Jim, Pam, Cece and Philip head out, closing the door behind them. Alexis rushes to the living room now and turns on the TV, flipping on a movie she has wanted to watch for a while, _Martha Marcy May Marlene_. She knows that she would never be able to watch it with her family around, especially her younger siblings, since it is rated R. And although she could watch it on her own, on her laptop or even on the smaller TV, she would prefer to watch on this TV, just because it has her favourite actress, Elizabeth Olsen. Alexis smiles at the thought of the actress. 

_She's so pretty._ Alexis thinks. _She naturally pretty_ _, but she's so simple and humble about everything. She's very talented too, but she's still so humble about her abilities. And just as a person, she seems so funny. She always makes jokes during interviews that make me laugh. And she's smart too! Her whole persona is just cute and humble and sweet...she's just perfect._

Alexis sighs as she begins to watch the movie. Elizabeth Olsen has made her realize something extremely important, and a big piece of her life - that she likes girls. It might seem obvious, to basically anyone who were to just catch a glimpse of her room, for example. Amongst the poster of some males, mainly Chris Evans as _Captain America_ , it is covered with posters and mementos of Lizzie, primarily as _Scarlet Witch_. Pretty much everyone except her parents can figure it out, which is okay. But Alexis would like it if her parents knew, just so she did not have to have a weight hanging on her shoulders. 

As seen this morning though, her parents are busy. Between work and her siblings, Alexis is the one who helps out a lot and is basically the child who raised herself. Her parents had her when they were young. It was not like they neglected her or anything, but also life got in the way and she was their first child, so Jim and Pam were still getting used to everything and figuring out the whole 'parenting' thing. By the time Cece came along, and then later Philip, her parents knew what they were doing and were able to better manage themselves, not to mention that Alexis was older and helped out a bit. 

_Maybe eventually._

\----

After the busy day they had, Pam puts Cece and Philip to bed. In the meantime, Jim goes to check on Alexis, who went off to her room. He knocks on the door to her room.

"Come in," she says. 

Jim opens the door and takes a step into the room. He finds Alexis sitting at her desk, her full attention on her computer. 

"Hey," Jim says. "Your sister and brother went to bed, if you want to go watch some TV or something downstairs." 

"I think I'm okay." Alexis replies, continuing to type away. 

"You alright?" Jim asks, taking note of how much more reserved Alexis is being. 

"I'm fine." 

Jim nods. He is about to leave when he sees one of the pictures on her bookshelf; a picture of him, Pam and Alexis when she was little. He smiles slightly and walks over to the shelf, picking up the picture frame. 

"Remember when you were that small?" Jim asks, 

Alexis looks up from it and shakes her head, no.

"No way I'd be able to remember that." She says. 

"Seems like it was just yesterday." Jim adds, placing the picture down. 

He gives her a little smile as he approaches her. He kisses the top of her head. 

"I love you," Jim says. 

"Love you too, dad." Alexis replies. 

Jim turns to leave.

"Hey, dad?" She says. 

Jim turns around. 

"Is it okay if I call my friends? Maybe watch a movie with them?" She asks. 

"Oh yea, sure." Jim nods. "Just don't be too loud and wake up anyone, or else mom and I will have some guests in your bed! And honestly, I kind of want to try to get some sleep instead of sleeping with a foot in my back and an elbow in my stomach!"

Alexis nods and lets out a little laugh as Jim leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He goes to his room, finding Pam there, already changed into PJs and sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Hey," Jim says.

Pam looks up from her book.

"I went to go talk to Alexis," Jim now sits on his side of the bed. "She seems kind of...off." 

"How so?" Pam asks, turning to Jim and seeming concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"She didn't say anything...wasn't okay, but I don't know. Do you think, maybe, we aren't spending enough time with her? I mean, everything has been about Cece and Philip. We haven't really just spent time with her. And she's a great kid. Take this morning, for example! And she's always so helpful, and understanding!"

Pam nods, acknowledging Jim.

"You know what?" Pam says. "Why don't we take her to work with us one day next week? We make a whole day of it! We can get a sitter to watch Cece and Philip after school, and then we can spend the whole day with Alexis. We can go to lunch, and then do something after work and go for dinner. And I'm sure she'll want to go, since she gets to miss school!" 

"Sounds like a plan then." Jim smiles. 

\----

Today is the day that Jim and Pam are taking Alexis to work with them. Alexis dressed in a pair of black jeans, a blue button up shirt and a grey blazer jacket. She goes downstairs and finds Jim and Pam in the kitchen. Jim hands her an iced coffee cup, shooting her a smile.

"Got to start off the day with a coffee," Jim winks at her, which causes Alexis to smile. 

Jim grabs his work bag as well as Pam's. Then he grabs his coffee thermos as Alexis grabs Pam's thermos, which is filled with tea. Pam gets Cece and Philip to grab their school bags and the five are headed to the car. Alexis sits shotgun with Jim driving and Pam sitting in the back, between the kids. First, they drop of Cece and Philip at school, then they head to work. 

"Do you remember everyone?" Pam asks Alexis. 

"I think so." Alexis says, trying to remember everyone's names. 

"Well, I'm sure Michael will hold some elaborate thing and introduce everyone again." Jim adds.

"Everyone is going to be so excited to see you again," Pam smiles. "It's been a few years! The last time they saw you, you were 11...12?"

"Yeah, they keep asking about you. But if they start to get annoying, just let us known."

"We've been working with them for years, so we know they can be a bit...overwhelming." 

"Speaking of which, we're here." 

Alexis gets out of the car, Jim and Pam doing the same. Jim and Pam leads her to the elevator and up to their office's floor. They walk in and everyone is look at them.

"Hey guys," Jim says. "I'm sure you remember our daughter, Alexis."

Alexis gives a little wave.

"She's going to be here for the day," Pam continues.

Michael now comes out of his office. 

"Wow, it's Mr. and Mrs. Halpert's kid!" Michael says. "Woah, you got big! It's was just like yesterday when you were this small and hanging out with uncle Micha-"

"No." Pam cuts him off. 

"Alright, how about you come with me." Jim places a hand on Alexis' shoulder and leads her to his office. 

Once in the office, Alexis looks around at her father's desk and spots a drawing she gave him a few years ago, in a frame hanging on the wall. She smiles about that. 

"How about I get you to be kind of like a runner today, hm?" Jim asks as he puts his bag down. "I mean, so you can get a bit of a feel for the workplace and all. And if you like it here, maybe I can see about getting you a part time summer job, so you can make some money for yourself and have extra spending money." 

"I'd like that, dad." Alexis smiles. 

"Alright, perfect." Jim takes a seat and quickly writes something down on a paper, then folds it up. "Now, how about you go run this over to mom." 

Alexis nods and takes the paper from Jim's hand. She goes to unfold it as she walks away but Jim clears his throat. She turns around and sees him shaking his head. 

"You can't look at it though," he adds. "Some of the things I give to you are just between the clients and certain employees. Got it?"

"Got it." Alexis nods. 

She walks over to Pam now and hands her the note. Pam unfolds it and writes something down before handing it back to Alexis. 

"Bring that to dad." Pam smiles. 

Alexis nods and brings the note to Jim. He takes it from her, reads it and then nods. 

"You can just take a seat or go look around and get to know everyone. Or you can offer them help, if you'd like. Sound good?" 

Alexis nods and walks out of Jim's office. She heads over to the accountants area, where Oscar, Angela and Kevin are. 

"Hey," Alexis says. "Anyone need any help?" 

"There's not much you can do," Oscar replies. "Unless you know anything about accounting."

"I am taking an accounting course in school..."

"Really? What have you learned about?"

"Umm...a few things. Assets, liabilities...the basic stuff like that. Trial balances...all that stuff."

"Well, I don't know if you can do too much for us. If you want, you can try to finish this up and I'll check it over." 

"Okay, sure!"

Oscar passes Alexis a piece of paper and she takes it from him. She pulls up a chair sits down next to Oscar's desk. Alexis finds that it is a balance sheet, which she quickly does the math for. She passes the sheet back to Oscar, who is slightly surprised at how quickly she did it. He looks at Angela, who gestures to look it over. Both Oscar and Angela look it over, as Kevin snacks on M&Ms from his giant jar of them.

"Wow." Oscar says. "This is...right." 

"Balance sheets aren't too bad." Alexis replies. "And we just learned them recently in my class, so the information is correct. And I'm pretty okay at math."

"We might have to talk to Jim about you replacing Kevin." Angela half jokes. 

"Why me?" Kevin replies, mouth full of M&Ms as he gets crumbs all over the papers. 

Angela just sighs as she looks away from him, not answer his question. 

"Alright, well, why don't you go check on someone else?" Oscar suggests. "If you can't get paid for it, why do the work here?"

"Good point..." Alexis nods. 

She now heads over to Dwight, who is seated across from Pam.

"Dwight," Alexis nods at him. 

"Alexis." Dwight replies, looking her over. "Geez, you are just like your father father."

Alexis looks down, taking note of her outfit and her hands in her pocket.

"How?" Alexis asks. 

Pam smiles, as if seeing the resemblance. 

"Never mind." Dwight sighs, now focusing more on Alexis. "But you look like your mother...and a bit of your father...and..."

"Typically that's what happens when you have a kid, Dwight." Pam replies. 

She now turns to Alexis.

"Want to help with sales?" Pam asks. "I'm sure Dwight would love a hand."

"No." Dwight responds. "Jim's kid? Ha! That would not end well!"

"Suit yourself." Alexis shrugs. "But I'm positive that a high schooler with a good track record of selling chocolates for the school can sell paper in no time. Plus, imagine having a kid around? Could increase sales a lot!"

"You are barely considered a kid. When I was your age, I was practically running the beet farm!"

_And dad warned me about him talking about his farm._ Alexis smiles. 

"Well, sounds fine by me then!" Alexis shrugs. 

She turns around and is now facing the reception desk, where Erin is. Erin gives her a smile.

"Hi!" Erin says. 

"Hey," Alexis replies. 

"How about you hangout with me?" Erin asks. "I mean, at least my job is more fun than most of theirs."

"Sounds good to me!"

Alexis goes around to the other side of the desk and Erin instantly gets her to help set out candies and chocolates, which Alexis most snacks on. Michael comes out of his office once they are done with that. 

"Can you go to pick up lunch for everyone?" Michael asks Erin. "I already ordered, because I did not want them to mess up again! Especially now that we have a guest!"

Michael smile at Alexis, then slides Erin a paper with the entire order. 

"Make sure it's all there." Michael adds, then goes back to his office. 

"Oh, okay!" Erin smiles. "So, want to come with me to pick it up?"

"Let me just make sure my mom is cool with it!"

Alexis goes over to Pam's desk.

"Can I go with Erin to pick up lunch for everyone?" Alexis asks. "Michael order stuff for everyone, I think because I am here."

"You dad and I were going to take you out of lunch." Pam frowns. 

"Oh..."

"But!" She smiles now. "It's okay. We can just go out for dinner later. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." 

"Go ahead, you can go with Erin." 

"Thanks, mom." 

Alexis smiles at Pam just as she rushes off to follow Erin.

\----

After Erin and Alexis pick up the food, and after everyone finishes with eating, everyone goes back to work. Alexis now looks around the office for someone else to talk with. She heads over to one of the first people she sees; Andy. 

"Hi," she says, leaning on his desk. 

"Hey, Little Tuna." Andy smiles. 

"Little Tuna?"

"I call your father Tuna, so that makes you Little Tuna."

"I- you know what? Okay. I'll just pretend I get it."

"I mean, I should probably explain it to you. So when your father wa-"

"Conference room!" Michael says, walking out of his office quickly. 

"Conference room?" Alexis asks. 

"Yep." Stanley says. 

"Michael just has a lot of these unscheduled meetings." Phyllis adds. 

Everyone now goes to the conference room, Alexis taking a seat between her parents.

"Alright, so, before I get into the meeting too much," Michael says. "I just want to reintroduce everyone to Alexis Halpert."

"You're a little bit late with that, Michael." Stanley says. "She has already come around to just about everyone." 

"You know what Stanley?"

"What?"

Michael goes quiet.

"Anyways," Michael continues. "I wish the reason I called this meeting was just to talk about our favourite Halpert, no offence Jim and Pam, but it isn't! Cooperate actually wants us to do a review training course on inclusivity today, which will be run by...Toby, unfortunately." 

"Might want to get out of here then," Jim whispers to Alexis, somewhat jokingly. 

"No, actually..." Michael says, overhearing Jim. "Alexis might be able to help us. I mean, the kids today have different views on inclusivity and...and gay and...all that stuff." 

Alexis tires to hold back from making any expressions, unsure how to react. She just somewhat nods. 

"Come on up here, hm?" Michael says. "Why don't you tell us a bit about some of that stuff?"

"Michael, I don't think this is a good idea." Toby says.

"We should just put her on the spot." Jim adds. 

"Why not? Come on!"

Alexis looks at Jim and nods at him, telling him that she is okay with this. She gets up from her seat and walks up to the front, next to Michael. There is quiet for a few moments. 

"So..." Michael says. 

"I don't know what you want me to say." Alexis replies. "You kind of got to give me a question or something to base what I say off of."

"Okay, okay...oh, I got one! Let's create a scenario, okay?"

"About what?"

"For example, let's say one of your friends is gay, and you tell your parents and that friend wants to hang out with you...what would they say?"

"Uh..." 

"Michael! Come on!" Pam says, seeming to get upset. 

Alexis pauses, everything getting too real too quickly.

"You can't just say that, Michael." Jim adds. 

"Oh, I don't think you'd have that friend anymore!" Michael laughs. 

Alexis swallows hard, unsure what to think. She has never really had any conversations about this with her parents and is not sure what their stance would be on any of that. Just as her thoughts seem to get louder, so does the rest of the room, people breaking out into conversation.

"It is wrong!" The blonde woman, Angela says, quiet loudly. 

"It's not!" Oscar replies to her. 

"Alright, come on everyone." Jim stands up now, realizing that Alexis has a panicked look on her face. "Can we just...calm down?"

"Why Jim? Oh my god, would you guys accept your daughter if she was gay?"

"Michael!" Pam yells out, standing up. 

"That is completely out of line, I do not think you can just create hypothetical situations." Jim says back, trying to stay calm.

"But would you accept her?" Michael asks. 

"Michael, stop." Jim says, firmly.

"So you wouldn't?" Michael half chuckles as he turns to Alexis. "Aren't you lucky you aren't gay?!"

"But I am..." Alexis says out, quietly. 

The room goes quiet though, so what she says is heard. 

"What?" Jim asks, in disbelief almost. 

"I'm bi!" Alexis screams out.

Silence stays over the conversation for a minute, and before anyone can react, Alexis runs out of the room. Jim and Pam look at each other, as if reflecting on what just happened and wondering what to do.

"That is all Michael's fault," Kevin says, breaking the silence. "But I think it's all Michael's fault."

"How is it my fault?" Michael asks. "If anything, it's cooperates'! They wanted this stupid training session!"

"Yeah, but you can't just plot a 16 year old against her parents in a hypothetical situation!" Oscar adds. "Or make her feel like they wouldn't accept her!" 

"You're an idiot!" Pam screams at Michael, now walking towards him. "You really decided to tell my daughter we wouldn't accept her?"

Tears can be seen wheeling up in the corners of Pam's eyes. 

"But...you didn't respond." Michael says quietly.

"I was not going to instigate!" Pam yells. "You were creating a hypothetical situation! It meant nothing! And now, look what you've done!"

"But I-" 

Michael is cut off my Pam's first meeting his face, which earns a gasp from everyone. 

"Pam..." Jim says, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She turns around and looks at Jim now, and he can see the pain in her eyes.

"My nose!" Michael screams out, as Dwight goes to help him.

Everyone goes quiet, except for Michael who is still screaming about his nose. 

"You know," Toby breaks the silence. "I'm going to have to fill out a-" 

"I don't care, Toby!" Pam yells as she turns to look at him. 

"Alright, come." 

Jim now wraps his arm around Pam, leading her out of the conference room. They now go into the stairwell, where Pam begins to cry.

"Hey," Jim says softly. "You're okay." 

Jim wraps him arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

"But what about Alex?" Pam mumbles out.

"She'll be okay." Jim replies. 

"She thinks we don't accept her."

"Then we need to find her, and explain. Come on." 

The two go back into the office, now finding their coworkers gathered in a circle. 

"Alright people," Dwight says. "I'll lead a search team. We have to split up to find her an-"

"Dwight, she's not one of your farm animals." Jim interjects.

"Nice of you two to join us. But I think I know what's best."

"Just...let's take a better look around, maybe check the other floors. Or outside. Okay?"

"That's exactly what I was going to say! Take a look around, check the other floors and check outside." 

Everyone nods and splits up to go find her, leaving just Jim and Pam in the office. Pam look over at Jim.

"They aren't so bad," Pam says, referring to their coworkers. 

"Not all the time." Jim scoffs. 

Jim kisses her on the top of her head.

"I love you," Jim whispers. 

"I love you too." Pam smiles.

"Now, let's go find our girl."

Pam nods and smiles as the two now hurry out of the office.

\----

After looking for about an hour, and finding nothing, everyone meets back at the office.

"Where could she be?" Pam asks, seeming frustrated now.

"Hey, breathe," Jim says, grabbing Pam's hands. 

"I'm trying to but we have no clue where Alexis went and I wanted to take her with us today because I thought it would be fun! Not a complete wreak!"

"Hey, hey, we're going to find her."

"Why don't we ask the guys from the warehouse to help out?" Andy suggests. "The more people, the quicker it'll be."

"Alright, alright," Michael says. "Good idea. I'll go get them, you guys just...start going to look for her!"

"It is your fault, so yeah!" Pam sighs. "Go get them!" 

When Michael arrives at the warehouse, he sees a couple of the guys working. 

"Hey, where's Darryl?" Michael asks. 

"He's kind of busy," one of the guys says. "Can I take a message?"

"Can you guys just all come up, to the office, please? It's kind of important."

The guys look at each other and shrug, following Michael up to the office. Meanwhile, Darryl is in his office, Alexis in there with him. 

"So he said something?" Darryl asks. 

"Yeah, he did." Alexis admits. "And that...lead to a spiral of things. I don't know, I might just be overreacting. After all, it did seem like he just spoke without thinking."

"He does that, sometimes. But hey, what's got you overthinking? If you want, run it by me. I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

"It's just...he made up a situation and wanted me to respond to it. He said...if a friend of mine came out, as gay, would my parents support it?"

"And?"

"Then he made a comment about 'thank god you aren't gay' but I said...I am. And my parents didn't really respond to it...and Michael said that it meant they weren't on board an-"

"It's Michael though. He just says things. But, if you want, there is somewhere you can hangout for a while, just to collect your thoughts."

"I'd like that...if it's okay with you."

"Of course it is."

Darryl helps Alexis to a bed area in the warehouse.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do you you, kid." Darryl yells as he walks away.

"Thanks," Alexis smiles as she now lies down to take a minute to think.

She thinks about her mom and dad's reaction. They never outright said they were against anyone who is gay, but their responses also did not make them appear to be jumping at the chance to support. She feels her eyes get shiny. 

_What if they end up being homophobic?_ Alexis thinks. Would _they kick me out? Where would I go? I'd be alone...I'd be living on the streets and alone. Are they going to accept me?_

Just as her thoughts get more crazy and tears fill her eyes more, she hears footsteps approaching at the ground level. She hears them stop, so she does not think much about it. Then she sees her dad's head as he climbs over and sits down at the edge of the makeshift bed, followed by her mom. Alexis sits up and rubs her eyes as her mom moves to sit on her other side.

"Hey," Pam says, softly. "We were worried when we didn't see you."

"How did you find me?" Alexis asks.

"Darryl told us about this place, when you were first born and we so badly needed sleep since you'd keep us up all night." Jim smiles. "Then, of course, we used it when your sister and brother came along."

Jim smiles at Alexis, trying to lighten the mood as he noticed that her eyes are somewhat shiny. 

"Everything okay?" Pam asks. 

"Yeah, it's fine." Alexis nods, continuing to look at the ground.

"Michael just is like that sometimes," Jim adds. "He has no filter and says stupid comments...he doesn't think before he speaks."

"I know. Darryl told me."

_They aren't even bringing it_ _up._ Alexis thinks. _Is this their way of avoiding the topic? Are they against it and pretending I never said anything?_

The three just there, Pam and Jim taking a minute to look at each other, somewhat unsure what to say. 

"About what you said..." Pam starts. "Is that something that still stands? Are you questioning it? Or do you know?"

"I...I know." Alexis swallows hard. "I like girls."

She feels tears rush to her eyes. 

"I wanted to tell you guys for a while," Alexis continues, her voice seeming to crack as if she is going to burst into tears. "But I didn't know how to, or when to. and you were always busy so I didn't want to distract you. More importantly though, I didn't know if you guys would accept me or not, but now I've said it and just...do your damage." 

Tears now being to fall onto her cheeks as she looks up from the floor and begins to cry. 

"Don't cry," Pam says, instantly wrapping her arms around Alexis. 

Pam gently strokes her back as she cries into her shoulder. No one says anything for a minute, Jim and Pam both gathering their thoughts and wanting to say the right thing. Jim puts a hand on Alexis' shoulder now and begins gently rubbing her arm. Alexis extends her arms around Pam, hugging her back.

"Well first of all, we are never to busy for you," Jim starts. "And we're...we're always here to talk with you. You don't need to worry about distracting us or not; you're our kid. And I know we have been busy, especially lately, but we have time for you, and we'll make time for you. I promise." 

"We...appreciate you telling us," Pam adds. "Although there is no reason you had to."

"We still love you; always have, always will."

Alexis sniffles, not fully believing what she is hearing. She pulls out of her mother's embrace and looks up.

"Wh-what?" Alexis asks, almost tripping over the words. 

"We've been with you for your entire life," Pam adds. 

"We love you for you," Jim continues. 

A faint smiles goes onto Alexis' face as tears continue to pool in her eyes as she looks at both of her parents, who are giving her reassuring smiles. Jim now wraps his arms around Alexis, hugging her tightly. He releases one arm and wraps it around Pam, who joins in on the hug, both of them holding Alexis tightly.

"We're sorry if you felt like you couldn't come to us." Pam says. "But we love you, and that is not going to change, okay?"

"Okay." Alexis mumbles. 

"Now, how about we leave work early?" Jim smiles. "I think that movie with that actress is still playing in theatres...the one you like. What's her name again?"

"Elizabeth Olsen." Alexis smiles. 

"Yeah, her!" 

"I've already seen that movie though, and you two say it's a waste of money to watch it in theatres again, especially now that three of us would be going!"

"But it's a...special occasion." Pam adds.

"And I am pretty sure you like her...as more than an idol." Jim teases. 

Alexis roles her eyes. 

"If you're willing to take me, then of course I am willing to go." 

And with that, the three head out to enjoy the rest of their day, together, worry free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ... so this is somewhat different than what I am normally used to writing for a few reasons. I have pretty much only dabbled in Marvel fanficion and nothing really else, so this was a bit of a change for me. Regardless though, I liked this change of pace and think it added a bit more of a challenge, especially since I was not really focusing on any relationship (typically, I have a romantic relationship that I focus on, but here it was mostly just focused on the mother/father/daughter relationship, if that makes sense).
> 
> If you do happen to come across this and read it, let me know what you thought! I did enjoy writing this story and having the opportunity to just write a "one shot" was nice, considering majority of my experience has been in multichapter fanfictions. Thanks if you read this! And feel free to leave suggestions to what else I should write! 
> 
> If you are going to request something, please make it as detailed as possible 
> 
> Also note! I have a Marvel Request book, so check that out if you are interested in Marvel/the Avengers, and feel free to leave me some requests there!! 
> 
> **If you want to request a reader insert, I will leave it more open ended, but also please let me know some general info about the reader and how they fit into the universe (i.e. are they an Avenger, do they work for shield or are they just an average person? gender/pronouns perhaps? etc.) 
> 
> I am open to writing one shots, preferences and pretty much whatever! Just let me know! 
> 
> Note: I have watched a lot of TV shows and movies, so I have a bit of a list of what I can write for. Some of which include:  
> -Marvel (MCU and X-Men - will be in Marvel book on the account)  
> -Star Wars (all series)  
> -Harry Potter  
> -Percy Jackson (HoO)  
> -DC (mostly Batman/the Bat fam)  
> -The Office  
> -Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
> -The Umbrella Academy  
> -The Fosters  
> -Certain Celebrities (mostly Marvel actors/actresses) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
